There are known plants for collecting and briquetting waste, comprising a housing with loading and discharge openings, coaxially accommodating therein a chamber for forming waste into briquettes and a waste-compacting mechanism.
The waste-compacting mechanism in the known plants is a plunger-type press providing for three-dimensional compression of waste having generally homogeneous structure.
Such three-dimensional or volumous compression of waste would not ensure sufficiently strong bonds between its component fragments and particles, and, hence, the briquettes obtained are not sufficiently strong for facilitated subsequent handling and transportation.
It is an object of the present invention to create a plant for collecting and briquetting domestic waste, wherein the mechanism for compacting domestic waste should be of a construction enabling to obtain a relatively strong briquette from fractions and fragments of domestic waste, widely differing by size and structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for obtaining formed briquettes of an optimally great weight.
With these and other objects in view there is disclosed a plant for collecting and briquetting domestic waste, comprising a housing having a loading opening and a discharge one, the housing accommodating therein coaxially a chamber for forming domestic waste into a briquette and a mechanism for compacting domestic waste, in which plant, in accordance with the invention, the mechanism for compacting domestic waste includes a conveyer screw operatively connected with a reversible drive, the chamber adjoining the screw and having mounted therein an abutment member spanning the cross-sectional area of the chamber and movable therein under the action of the domestic waste being formed into a briquette and being moved by the rotation of the screw, the chamber being operatively connected with a drive for being moved axially to release a briquette that has been formed and for being returned into the initial position.
It is expedient to make the conveyer screw in the form of a helical strip operatively connected with the reversible drive through a sleeve to the internal surface of which the helical strip is attached by the lateral surface thereof.
With the conveyer screw being in this form, there is effected twisting and rubbing of the fractions and fragments of domestic waste, which enhances its being formed into a strong briquette.
It is not less expedient that the chamber for forming domestic waste into briquettes should have mounted thereon a briquette-freezing arrangement comprising an evaporator and a refrigerating unit, rigidly coupled with each other.
It is not less expedient that the abutment member should include a disc spanning the cross-sectional area of the chamber, journalled with aid of a bearing on one end of a screw having its other end cooperating with a nut mounted on the chamber.
This structure of the abutment member is both simple and reliable in operation.
A plant for collecting and briquetting domestic waste, constructed in accordance with the invention, ensures that domestic waste being compacted has its components bonded together, whereby it is possible to obtain a relatively strong self-substaining briquette of an optimally great weight from all kinds of domestic waste widely differing by the structure and the size of its components, provided this component or fragment size is short of that of the loading opening of the plant.